Gift
by LunarYamiDemon
Summary: Series of Christmas oneshots featuring Alice and the role holders of Wonderland! First up is: BorisXAlice! PLEASE READ THE NOTICE INSIDE!


MERRY CHRISTMAS! This is my gift to you guys! And yes, this was the oneshot I was talking about! Actually, it's probably gonna be a series of oneshots, depending...Anyways hope you like it! I can't believe I took a long time with this...9 flippin' pages... -A- Damn...Why can't I do this with Opposite Reflections?

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: If you haven't read Opposite Reflections yet, I suggest you go and read that first cause none of this will make sense to you if you haven't read it yet.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuni No Alice series.

* * *

"Ah! Alice~!"

The said foreigner turned at the sound of her name. Alice saw Boris coming towards her direction while waving to her. She fully turned towards him and smiled when the Cheshire Cat caught up with her.

"Hey Boris" Said neko grinned at her.

"What'cha doin~?"

"Oh, nothing in particular, just walking around"

"Ehhh…Can I join?" Alice chuckled at Boris.

"Sure" With that said, the two began walking on the dirt path.

"So how is everything at the amusement park?"

"Oh, everything's fine as always! Gowland's working on a new ride again and he says it's going to be super awesome and heart-thrilling!" Boris exclaimed cheerfully. Alice sweated at the last part.

"I-Is that so…?" It's not entirely surprising, but Alice had to admit that even some of the rides that Gowland created were a little bit too…extreme to say the least. Alice sighed, remembering the last time she tested a new ride for Gowland. She ended up fainting halfway and had to be sent to the infirmary.

"Yup! He says he calls it 'The Thrill Loop Upside-Down Jet Coaster'!" Boris said this dramatically, bringing his pointer finger up to make his point, slightly imitating how Gowland. Alice sweated even more and turned a bit blue at the sound of the name.

"Er…By chance, it wouldn't happen to be…a jet coaster where you're sitting upside-down and go through all sorts of crazy loops…would it?" Boris looked at her, amazed, his eyes sparkling with amazement.

"Waa~h! How did you know? ! OH! Did Gowland tell you about it?" Alice chuckled nervously.

"No, just call it…intuition I guess…"

'Gowland does tend to name his rides after what is combined, after all…' There was no way she was going **that** for him, even if he begged…

"Hehe…Alice is very smart!" Boris grinned cutely. Alice blushed and resisted the urge to hug Cheshire Cat right then and there.

'Must…resist…!' she turned her head to the side, her hands trembling. Boris looked questioningly at her.

"Oh! That's right! Ne, ne, Alice! There's a new ride that I wanna show you! It's really cool! Will you ride it with me next time?" Boris asked, taking her hands into his. Alice lightly blushed and blinked.

"Sure…Wait, is it dangerous…?" Alice asked warily, still slightly terrified of the crazy rides that Gowland creates. Boris shook his head.

"Nuh-uh! It's not dangerous at all! It's really, really fun! I think you might like it! I would never let Alice ride something dangerous!" Boris firmly stated. Alice blinked and smiled, chuckling a bit.

"Okay then…I trust you Boris" Alice smiled at the Cheshire Cat. Boris blinked and grinned back, tints of red coloring his cheeks.

"Ja! Next time, Alice! You said so!" Alice chuckled.

"Ok, ok…Ah, then how's Pierce?" At this, Boris visibly flinched. His ears dropped down and his tail curled in front of him. His lips slightly quivered, his face downcast, and the foreigner saw a bit of glinting water gathering in his single, visible golden eye. Alice immediately regretted asking her question.

"Ah! Um…I-It's alright, Boris! Yo-You don't really need to answer! I, um…er…S-Sorry for asking that…even though I know you're uncomfortable talking about Pierce…" Alice immediately felt guilty. How could she not when she's seeing the state that Boris is in? Boris blinked, seeing Alice slightly fidgeting, her eyes averted and her expression troubled. He didn't like seeing Alice troubled so he did the one thing that he thought might cheer her up.

Alice blinked upon feeling contact. Boris placed his hands on her shoulders and, closing his visible eye, licked her right cheek. Alice immediately turned red, her eyes wide. Boris licked her cheek a few more times before ending it with a light kiss. He pulled back and gave a shy grin at the embarrassed Alice.

"D-Does Alice feel better? Boris saw that Alice looked like she was bothered by something and Boris doesn't like to see Alice troubled. So…cheer up, ne? Genki, genki! Datte…a frown doesn't suit Alice at all…Alice should keep on smiling like she always does! Boris loves to see Alice happy and smiling always! Datte…that gentle, caring, sweet smile that you always have really suits you so much more…So, smile, ne?" Boris smiled at her, his cheeks slightly colored. Alice thought her face couldn't get any redder but it did. It immediately turned into 100 different shades of red after hearing Boris's confession. She began to stammer, unable to form a simple sentence to reply, her mouth quivering. She turned around.

"D-D-Don't say such embarrassing things, Boris! A-And…And…And don't do those things out of the blue so suddenly!" Alice exclaimed, refusing to turn around and face Boris. She brought her hand to her red cheek where Boris had just licked her. Boris began to get hysterical.

"Nya? ! Ah! Gomenasai, Alice! Boris didn't think it would upset her! I'm sorry, Alice! I'm really sorry! Pl-Please don't hate Boris!" Alice had to refrain from laughing. She knew Boris was trying to cheer her up. It was just how Boris is, and that part of him will never change no matter what. And she had to say, his methods of cheering her up always worked.

"Arigato…" she quietly murmured. Boris's ears twitched.

"Nya? Did you say something, Alice?" The foreigner shook her head, smiling.

"No, nothing at all…"

"Th-Then…does Alice hate Boris now?" Boris asked, getting teary-eyed.

"Of course not! I could never hate you!" Alice said, ruffling Boris's soft hair. Boris blinked and grinned.

"Then, Alice is no longer troubled?"

"Yes, Boris" Alice smiled.

"Teme kuso neko…"

The atmosphere immediately grew cold and heavy with tension. Boris immediately began to sweat, his eyes wide with fear. His body began to shake uncontrollably and his face started to go white. Each footstep they heard seemed to echo off and let out an aura and feeling of doom and each one they heard made the Cheshire Cat even more nervous and fearful. Alice worried that Boris might pass out if this kept going.

"P-Pierce…" Pierce stopped a little behind Boris and he seemed to radiate a dangerous and dark aura. Alice began to sweat as well and feared the worst. Pierce smiled gently at Alice.

"Hello Alice. How are you?"

"I-I'm fine, Pierce. Thank you for asking…Is there something you needed…?" she asked cautiously. Pierce smiled at her and somehow she got the feeling it wasn't a caring smile and it **definitely** did not give her any form of relief. She began to sweat even more.

"Yes actually…There's something I need to do" the Dormouse replied.

"R-Really…? And what would that be…?"

"Why, getting rid of that pest for you, Alice" Pierce took out his knife which glinted dangerously in the sunlight. Boris immediately panicked and Alice turned pale at the sight of his dagger, her fear and suspicion confirmed.

"Saa de…" Pierce's emerald eyes were somehow glinting under the shadow of his vibrant colored bangs.

"Come over here, kuso neko…"

"N-NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" And so began the routine. Boris immediately dashed for his life, not forgetting to bring the little foreigner along with him. Behind him, a certain bloodthirsty role holder chased after him, his knife glinting ever so sharply under the sun. Alice blinked several times, her eyes wide.

"E-Eh~? !"

"NYAAAAAAAHAAAAAA! IYA, IYA, IYA, IYAA DAAAAAAAAAA! BORIS DOESN'T WANT TO DIE! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Boris cried, running as if his life depended on it, literally.

"Get back over here, kuso neko! And give Alice to me too!" Pierce shouted, ticked off.

"Aaaahhhhhhh! B-Boris!" Alice exclaimed. The Cheshire Cat was holding her bridal style and Alice had to wonder how he could've swooped down to catch her fast enough to start running away from Pierce at the same time. Although, she also had to wonder why Boris had to include her as well, as much as she worried for the both of them. And so, the chase continued for quite some time until finally Boris lost the Dormouse.

"Haaaa…ha…haaaa…haaa…Phuaaaaa…I'm safe…Haaa…" Boris panted, out of breath. He collapsed on the ground and tried to catch his breath. Alice leaned over him, her face full of worry.

"Boris, are you alright?"

"I'm…I'm f…fine…*pant*…Haaa…haa…J-Just…ne-need to…ca…catch…my…*pant*…breath…Haaaaaaaha…" Boris wheezed.

"I knew it…You shouldn't have carried me while you were running" Alice said. Boris immediately began to shake his head rapidly.

"N-No! A-Alice h…Alice has nothing t…to do with it…It's not…Alice's f-fault…" Alice was still doubtful but did not say anything. She blinked.

"Ah, Boris? Would you come over to the Tower of Clover tomorrow?" Boris blinked and looked questioningly at the foreigner, still slightly gasping for air.

"E-Eh? N-Nyande…?" Alice smiled at him.

"Just come, ne?" Boris slowly nodded his head.

"O-Ok…"

* * *

Alice put on her warm coat and began to button up the buttons. She was going to meet up with Boris in just a few minutes and they were going to go around the neutral territory for a certain reason.

"Alice~!" Julius burst in through her door. Alice jumped in shock only to stare blankly once she found out who it was.

"Julius! At least knock before you enter a girl's room! What would've happen if you came in when I was just in my undergarments? !"

"Hmmmm~…I wouldn't mind seeing that…" Julius smiled pervertedly. Alice blushed and glared at the clock fixer.

"Don't even think about it…And knock next time, got it?"

"Ok, ok…" Julius laughed. Alice sighed.

"So, Alice, are you going out?"

"Yea, I'm meeting up with Boris"

"Heeeeehhhhh…The Cheshire Cat, eehhhh…"

"Is that a problem…?" Alice frowned. Julius smiled.

"Nope! But why would you wanna go with him? Why don't I take you instead?" Alice stared blankly at him.

'Ah, so there was a problem…Why wouldn't there be…' Alice sighed. She blinked as she saw Nightmare appear in the doorway.

"Boris is here"

"Ah, thanks Nightmare" The three of them went downstairs and saw Gray chasing Boris around the room.

"Eh, come on Neko-chan! Don't be so mean! At least let me hug you!" Gray laughed. Boris shook his head.

"Iya! Why would I do that? ! Better yet, why do you wanna hug me anyways? !"

"Eh? Because Neko-chan is cute and fluffy of course!"

"I am not! Stop chasing me already nyaaa!"

"Then at least let me touch your ears!"

"No!"

"You tail?"

"NO!"

"Not even a feel?"

"Nyaaa! You're sick, Gray!"

The three on the stairs were silent throughout the whole ordeal, well, two actually. Julius was laughing at the scene while Nightmare and Alice were staring blankly. Boris noticed Alice and immediately went to her side, hugging her.

"Nyaaa! Alice! Help me! Gray wants to touch me! He's so sick and perverted!" Alice slightly faltered by the sudden weight but quickly regained her balance.

"B-Boris…" Gray came up to them, laughing.

"Haha! That's not true! I just wanted to hug Neko-chan and scratch his ears! That's not perverted at all!" Alice gave him the blank stare.

"They're practically the same thing! You'd still be touching me in eroero places!" Boris cried.

"Heehhh…But you know…If it were perverted, then I would be wanting to grope your ass and *beeeeeeep* and *beeeeeeeep*, also *beeeeeeeeeeeeeep* while *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* That would be perverted" Gray said, smiling. A gloomy aura hovered over Alice, Boris, and Nightmare, who were speechless and staring at Gray in horror. Boris was even more teary-eyed and his quivering mouth was hanging open while Alice felt like she was going to throw up. Nightmare's visible eye kept twitching and he felt like he was gonna vomit blood for different reasons other than his cold. Julius was laughing, somehow unaffected by Gray's words.

"Wow, Gray. I never knew you to be **that** type of guy! Hahaha!" The other three were silent.

'I never knew he could be so sick! What the hell is in this guy's mind? !' they all thought.

'Holy crap…I never thought Gray could be so perverted and just plain wrong…It's actually horrifying…' Alice thought with a shudder. It somehow reminded her toooo much of a certain someone.

"A-Anyways…l-let's go Boris before it gets dark…" Alice said, wanting to get out of here and not listen to any more words coming out the ex-assassin's unholy mouth. Boris immediately nodded his head in agreement and they both went out of the tower. Alice shivered when she felt the cold wind hit her heated skin. Boris looked worriedly at Alice.

"Alice, are you cold?" Alice nodded.

"No, I'm fine. More importantly, are **you** cold, Boris? You're not wearing much!" Indeed, Boris was wearing his normal attire completed with his big fluffy boa. The Cheshire Cat smiled.

"Nope! I'm okay! Besides, if I was cold, then Alice would warm me up, right?" Boris said, hugging Alice, burying his face into the crook of her neck. Alice blushed.

"B-Boris! Cut it out! People are starting to look…" she said, embarrassed. Once that was over with, the two began to walk around, visiting different shops and stopping at restaurants to get food. Finally, Alice took Boris's hand and led him to a secluded place. There was no one around, save for trees and streetlights. There was also a single bench amidst all the soft whiteness and what used to be a lake, which was now frozen. Alice nodded in approval once she saw that there was no one else around. Boris tilted his head to the side, confused.

"Alice? Why are we here?" Alice slightly blushed and began to fidget, her arms behind her back.

"Um…well…" Boris began to get worried. Alice was acting a bit strange. Was Alice okay? She sucked in her breath.

"C-Close your eyes and hold out your hands…" Boris blinked at the sudden orders.

"Eh? Nyande?" Alice blushed even more.

"J-Just do it, okay?" Boris was a little worried but nonetheless did as he was told. Alice breathed in a few more breaths to calm her nerves before springing into action. Boris's brow furrowed when he felt a weight being placed into his hands. Boris began to open his eye.

"Eh? Alice, wha—" He was cut off when he felt a sudden contact. Alice went on her toes and shyly kissed Boris on the cheek. After a few seconds, she pulled away, her face colored. Boris blinked, still shocked, tints of red coloring his cheeks.

"Wh-Wha…"

"Merry Christmas, Boris…Well, actually it's still a bit early…Christmas isn't until tomorrow but I wanted to give you your gift early…" Alice explained, her face still red. Boris blinked twice.

"Eh…" They stared at each other for a while. Alice began to fidget nervously.

"W-Well? Are you gonna open it or not?" Boris blinked again and looked down at the neatly wrapped gift in his hands.

"Ah! I-I'll open it!" Boris said. He carefully untied the ribbon and unwrapped the package, not wanting to ruin Alice's handiwork. Once he was done, he was greeted with the sight of a medium-sized black box. He slowly lifted the lid and what he saw made his eyes go wide. It was an accessory. There was a golden cross hooked onto a golden chain and next to it was a golden key. It was simple yet there was also some beauty in it. Boris blinked upon seeing the key. It was roughly the size of one that you would use to open a jewelry box.

"What's the key for?"

"To open something of course!" Alice smiled. Boris blinked.

"'Open something'? Open what?" Alice smiled at the Cheshire Cat and pulled out something from under the collar of her dress. It was necklace, also in the color of gold. There was a golden heart with a keyhole in the center. It glinted in the sunlight. Alice smiled at him, red coloring her cheeks.

"My heart!" Boris blinked several times before laughing.

"Hahahahaha! Arigato, Alice! Ah! But, I don't have anything to give to you!" Boris sadly said. Alice waved her hands.

"It's fine, it's fine. Do you like the gift?" Boris nodded happily.

"Un! I'll treasure it always!" Alice blushed.

"Then that's enough for me. I thought since you always have so many accessories, I thought this would fit you and I thought you might like it" Alice gave a shy smile. Boris grinned.

"I really like it! Arigato, Alice!" Boris looked down.

"But, I really do want to give you something in return…"

"It's ok, Boris…" The Cheshire Cat began to think and perked up when he came up with an idea.

"Ne, Alice, close your eyes and don't peek, ok?" Boris grinned. This time, it was Alice's turn to blink.

"Eh? But why?"

"I'm gonna give you a little something in return!"

"But…You said…"

"Close your eyes, Alice!" The foreigner sighed and had no choice. She closed her eyes and waited. She didn't have to wait long however. She soon felt warm lips cover her own into a sweet, gentle kiss. Alice's eyes shot open upon feeling contact and stared at Boris's face. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Boris pulled away from a blushing Alice. Boris grinned.

"Nyehe…It's the only thing I can do for now…Think of it as a hint of what's gonna come next" Boris smiled. Alice blushed, her hand covering her mouth. She soon smiled, red still coloring her cheeks.

"Kora, Boris! Don't do those kind of things!"

The next morning, Boris came over to the Tower of Clover and headed to Alice's room. Once inside, the Cheshire Cat handed Alice her gift. In his hands was a striped pink and purple cat plushie, obviously based off the Cheshire Cat. It had gold-colored button eyes and a Cheshire smile stitched onto the face. A few golden rings acted as earrings for the neko ears and a red ribbon was tied a bit loosely around the neck. There were random stitches and zippers all over the body and appendages and a single golden ring was pierced onto the striped tail. Alice blinked and smiled widely, taking the plushie and hugging it to her chest. She thanked Boris, who in return rubbed the back of neck, grinning and glad that Alice liked the present. Boris blinked when he looked up and he grinned. He abruptly kissed Alice on the lips and pulled away after a minute. The foreigner once again blushed and Boris smiled while pointed to the mistletoe that was hanging over them.

"Merry Christmas, Alice"

* * *

...DAMN, THAT SUCKED! =A= Especially the opening! That was lame! HOLY CRAP I SUCK! *falls over desk* Well, I don't know if you would like this piece of sh*t but here you go...

Anyways, if anyone wants me to do a certain pairing, then please tell me in your review because I know some of you might not like BorisXAlice. So, if you want me to do a different pairing, state it in your review! Like I said, this is gonna be a series of Christmas oneshots. Oh, and if you want a certain topic, state that as well please but do go easy on me and not give me something that I won't be able to write ^^; I'll try and get started on them but obviously not right now =.= I'll see if I can get it up tomorrow...Well, that's all! ^^ Hope you have a merry Christmas!

Oh right, if someone has already stated a certain pairing (ex: AliceX-insert name-) please don't post the same pairing up as I will only do one of each pairing. So as to not give me two or more of the same pairing, I suggest you check if other people have already asked for that one pairing.

Translations:

Datte-Because

Genki, genki-Cheer up

Gomenasai-Sorry

Arigato-Thank you

Teme kuso neko-You damn cat

Saa de-Now/Well then

Nyande-based off of "nande" which means why only Boris, being a cat, says "nya" instead of "na" at the beginning

Iya-No

Kora-Hey


End file.
